1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of lighting fixtures and more particularly chandelier constructions having chandelier arms. The invention resides in the particular construction of the chandelier assembly and the arms and the method of fabricating and assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chandeliers having ornamental construction are known in the art. Typically in the prior art, a central chandelier body is provided with chandelier arms assembled and secured to the body in some way. It is known to provide chandelier arms configurated to have an ornamental design. It has been known to construct the arms as molded mating halves with the wiring assembled between the halves. Known prior art patents include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,300,635; 3,354,305; 3,735,123; 3,745,330; 3,831,022; 3,387,129; 3,622,779 and Belgian Pat. No. 572,602.